Personal electronic products, such as cell phones, personal data assistants, digital cameras, laptops, etc., are generally comprised of several packaged semiconductor IC chips and surface-mounted components assembled onto interconnect substrates, such as printed circuit boards and flex substrates. There is an ever-increasing demand to incorporate more functionality and features into personal electronic products and the like. This, in turn, has placed ever-increasing demands on the design, size, and assembly of the interconnect substrates. As the number of assembled components increases, substrate areas and costs increase, while demand for a smaller form factor increases.